


Without A Cure.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, Episode: s06e12 To Be (1), Episode: s06e13 Not to Be (2), To Be/Not To Be-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-10
Updated: 2008-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't forget I love you. (Not to Be-verse.) 200 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without A Cure.

There was one day, Joe remembers now, when it all seemed so simple. The universe was black and white. People were good or bad. And then someone shot at him the first time and he shot back and the other guy died. And that had been the end of that, the end of simplicity, the end of idealism.

Back when Adam was still Adam, they had talked about the morality of war. The necessity. The anger that never goes away. Adam had been...well, things make a lot more sense now, about Adam. About life. About _Methos_.

Joe grips the gun in one hand, his wheelchair with the other. It's Methos he's hunting now, Methos who's hunting him in return. He needs to remember that, if he can remember anything at all, with the sickness invading his body, making everything an effort, even things that shouldn't be, like remembering why. Remembering why he needs to kill. Kill Methos. The man who never was Adam, the man who betrayed them all, the man he thought he had loved.

There is no morality here. War has done its damage on them both. There are no absolutes anymore.

What the hell. Everyone dies sometime.


End file.
